


臣服

by yashaismyname



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashaismyname/pseuds/yashaismyname
Summary: 德拉科在霍格沃茨的最后一年，只想低下头不惹事生非，完成学业。他不应该任面具滑落让哈利看到真正的自己，而哈利也不应该在乎。





	1. 痛击

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes of Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080019) by [Rasborealis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasborealis/pseuds/Rasborealis). 

> 如果哈利和德拉科在战后真的会有感情线的话，应该就是这样的了，，感觉作者写的德拉科承受到的心#理#折#磨都很真实。虽然有12章，但是其实每章都不长，所以点Entire Work读比较舒服。

_有时候，只需要一次简单的碰面。丹尼斯·克里维在走廊上看见德拉科时，会害怕地退缩，好像下一秒德拉科会抽出魔杖对他施恶咒，好像现在还是以前。_

_这个想法让德拉科恶心。他哼了一声，面具牢牢地挂在脸上，然后脚步沉浮地走进最近的盥洗室，让冷水冲过手腕处。他盯着镜子里苍白的自己，努力告诉自己，他已经变好了，他不是从前的自己了。_

_有时候，自我厌恶像是要将他完全吞噬。_

_他坐在餐桌旁，咽下几口食物。保持进食，这是他给自己的其中一条规矩。服从规矩让他感觉舒服一些。他的姿态僵硬，但只要保持低头，他能躲过大部分人看向他的眼神，那些像在说他连他们指甲缝里的脏污都不如的眼神。_

_像他还需要他们提醒一样。_

第一章

“可以坐你旁边吗？”有人问。

德拉科抬头，径直跌进哈利·波特的眼睛里。巫师界的救世主站在他面前，脸色潮红，手里抓着一瓶开了盖的火焰威士忌。他的头发和肩膀覆盖着银色的闪粉和紫色的星星，大概是来自悬在天花板上的气球——会在任意时刻爆炸，装在里面各种亮晶晶的东西飘飘扬扬地落在恰好站在下面的人身上。德拉科强烈怀疑这场聚会的举办者是拉文德·布朗。

但他必须承认救世主很好看，亮晶晶的，还有他本人。五个月的离校和霍格沃茨的重建，让他学会了照顾自己，并且肌肉鼓胀起来，长高了不少。和德拉科恰恰相反。

不知怎么回答，德拉科往板凳的一端移过去，给他让点位置。哈利明了地坐下。

“对爆炸牌比赛没有兴趣吗？”哈利问，声音里的欢乐听起来有点勉强。

德拉科摇头。他一点参加热闹派对的心情都没有。他会在这里的唯一原因，是潘西和布莱斯威胁他。不是说他们吃四个学院之间要联络感情这一个套，只是低下头不搞特权是斯莱特林学生们的最新行事方式。这也是德拉科对于哈利突然之间的关注感到不自在的原因。

“我一直想找机会和你说话，”哈利说

“真的吗？有什么事情需要你纡尊降贵？”德拉科拉长腔调。他的指尖窜过一阵针刺般的感觉。这是在战争那段时间里出现的，但没有随着战争的结束而远离。他有点紧张，但自己也不知道是什么原因。

“呃…”哈利的手指梳过自己凌乱的头发。“听着，马尔福，我知道这一年你不好过-”

德拉科忍不住笑出声。这句轻飘飘的话与他这年所遭受的相比，显得毫无分量。哈利看起来有点愕然，一会后有点自嘲的笑容挂在嘴边。

“我收回，我该说得再准确一点的，“他承认。

“波特，我不知道你在说什么，”德拉科说。“马尔福这个姓氏明显和之前一样受人尊敬。为什么？我父亲在阿兹卡班的牢房可是最尊贵的单间。我还有什么可抱怨的呢？“

哈利看起来有点窘迫，这很好地让德拉科近段时间出现的自我厌恶疯狂膨胀。他究竟在干什么？他明明和其他人一样，知道他的家族所承受的责罚有多活该；冻结的古灵阁账户，他父亲被送去阿兹卡班的判决，母亲在家软禁。与此相比，德拉科获得的惩罚轻得可笑。他觉得自己是个渣滓。返校以来他一直保持的很好，姿态和表情，用这些剩余的一点点骄傲掩盖下面凌乱的呼吸。

“总之，”哈利嗫嚅着，“我只是想，well，问一下你是不是还好。”

德拉科深吸了一口气。

“身体健康，一切顺利，波特，”他冷淡地说，他受够这个派对了。去他的潘西和布莱斯，还有学院友谊。他要回寝室，他要缩回毯子和被子里，闭上眼，假装外面的世界不再存在。

“抱歉，波特，”他一边说一边起身，跨过哈利的腿时头上一个气球恰好爆掉，闪亮的绿色粉末和细碎的彩带纷纷扬扬洒到他们身上。低声地咒骂一句后，德拉科走开了，他几乎忽略了波特半张着嘴，欲言又止的表情。

德拉科不喜欢这个表情。波特越早放他走越好。他已经开始感觉到打探的目光从他们刚刚坐着的板凳旁边射过来，其他的八年级大概在想，究竟他们两个之间，在发生了这个多事后还有什么可聊的。

无事可聊，就是这样。波特越早明白越好。

_有些日子，他在课堂上几乎支撑不下去；他对曾经做过的事，曾经可能会做出的事感到害怕。正是这些日子，哈利在晚餐时间前找到他，抓着他的手臂将他带到走廊尽头的盥洗室。他将他推进去，锁门，施必要的咒语；同时德拉科感激地跪下去，露出真实的自己。_


	2. 坠落

_傍晚金色的太阳光线射进来，温暖了他的皮肤。锈蚀的窗框让打在瓷砖上的光线边界模糊。除了碎掉的洗手台，蒙尘的镜子和裸露的管子，这个盥洗室已经成了整座城堡里德拉科最喜欢的地方了，而他在哈利将注意力放在他身上时，甚至没有压制自己过度期待而带来的颤抖。_

_有力的手指梳过他的头发。愉悦和平静流淌过德拉科的身体。他能让哈利开心这件事，令他觉得自己没那么糟糕。这大概是近来他唯一做得好的事了——他不介意其中的可笑。_

_他对此的渴望甚至不是装作出来的，完全真实。他们之间是毫无保留的坦诚和不见得光的渴求，在经过那么长的一段时间内，他们了解对方的欲求。德拉科不是唯一需要这个的人，完全不是。_

第二章

六天后波特又找到了他。德拉科在图书馆有一片独属自己的净土，一个隐藏在数个书架后面的角落，一个让他可以安静做完作业，没有人来找他麻烦，没有人用嫌弃的眼神打量他的地方。至少，他是这么认为的。他需要学习，需要更多更晦涩难懂的知识，如果他在离开霍格沃茨后想找到一份工作的话。

在他《关于白鲜的多种用途》的论文只写到第七行的时候，他听到了一声咳嗽声。德拉科抬起头，看见了一双绿色的眼睛里。

“可以坐在你旁边吗？”波特问。

德拉科耸耸肩。他没有权利拒绝这样的一个请求，至少现在没有了。他不清楚自己身上究竟有些什么，能让波特如此大费周章地注意他的行踪。他最近什么都没有做。他低下头不惹事，为所有人让路，举止谦卑得超出必要的界限。他只想要独处，他会在非上课和学习的时间里缩在自己床上，蜷缩成一个球，他不能在任何会面临处罚的情况下被抓到。

“你最近没有怎么吃饭，”波特突然说，他的手在自己大腿上紧张地拍打。德拉科的手指过电般抽了一下。“我只是…你为什么不吃饭？”

“不饿，”德拉科简短地回答，羽毛笔尖伸进墨水瓶了蘸墨。波特没那么容易买账。

“马尔福，你必须要吃饭。你最近轻了那么多…你的袍子挂在你身上，像是…”波特停了一下，皱起眉，“你是在惩罚自己吗？”

德拉科感到一阵惊慌。波特的观察不应该如此细致入微。他该和其他普通的同学一样，不该在乎德拉科在干什么。甚至连潘西也没有发现他进食习惯的改变，他以为她会是第一个发现的人。

“波特，为什么，”他说话时特意克制，防止声音颤抖，甚至试图用上以往蔑视一切的语气，“你在_偷看_我吗？”

“是，”波特说，声线平稳，“我很担心。“

“担心可怜的小食死徒？为什么？”

“马尔福，因为，”波特的脸上是他惯有的固执表情，“因为每个人，在战争中都受到了足够多的苦了，你也是。我不想这些厌弃，恐惧继续下去。而这段时间你…并不好受。我知道你不好。“

他还好吗？他当然不好。他从战争以来就没有好过，可能以后也不会好了。德拉科不需要波特来提醒自己。

外面由远至近传来一阵阵笑声，德拉科听得出来是西莫·斐尼甘在抱怨他失灵的魔杖。在魔咒课上，所有人都看见斐尼甘在尝试放欢庆咒的时候，他的魔杖只是顽固地吐出一个个泡泡。不过一会，斐尼甘，托马斯以及金妮·韦斯莱就出现在了桌子旁边。他们笑着看波特；德拉科往里面缩了缩弓起了背，指甲扣住左手的手腕。

“哈利，打魁地奇吗？”托马斯问，然后下一秒突然发现了谁坐在波特旁边。“你和一个食死徒在这里干什么？”

德拉科紧紧地盯着面前的羊皮纸，一行行字在他眼中扭曲起来。_此类植物的根茎其中一样作用是…_

“他是个人，迪恩。“波特听起来有点恼怒。”而且万圣节派对上我看见看见你和潘金森调情。既然你能忘记她做过的事情，忘记她那时怎么一心想将我交给伏地魔，那你也不该继续叫马尔福食死徒。“

梅林啊，那个名字。德拉科大概永远都习惯不了波特这么随意就将它叫出口；也永远不可能在听到这个名字时控制得住自己不去回忆那几个月内遭受的恐惧和害怕，还有自己被迫去对他人施虐后带来的恶心和干呕。

他的指甲扎在皮肤里，深得见血。一滴暗红的血明晃晃地挂在他苍白的手腕处的皮肤上。德拉科努力将注意力集中在这一点红上，试图忘记周遭一切。

“那不一样，”托马斯小声地说，“完全不一样。”

“总之，”斐尼甘插嘴道，声音听起来欢快多了，“像迪恩说的，你要来和我们打魁地奇吗？我们现在有七个人，两个守门员，五个追球手，还差一个找球手就完整了。怎样？”

德拉科祈祷波特说好，然后快点离开。某位神像是听到了他由衷的祷告，因为下一秒，他听到了椅脚在地面拖拽的声音，波特重重地叹了口气。“好吧，我来。”

德拉科等到他们一群人都离开后，指甲故意更加用力地扎在伤口上，他宽慰地感受着一阵刺痛；这样的刺痛让他呼吸变得容易。

_德拉科的胸膛因为急促的呼吸而加快了起伏。他抬起眼看向哈利；哈利像个饿了三天三夜的人一样紧紧地盯着他。他们能读懂对方的表情，不需要语言。最后，哈利对他勾着嘴角笑了起来，温暖又毫无保留。_

_“我知道你喜欢被惩罚，”他说，“上课的时候我看到你的表情了。一定是发生了什么。告诉我。”_

_德拉科遵从了。_


	3. 需求

_德拉科在哈利面前一次又一次地敞开自己。当他跪下时，他们之间没有任何阻隔，没有任何秘密。他告诉哈利他的自我厌弃，对未来的恐惧，对自己在过去做出的错误选择的羞耻。哈利安静而专注地听着。他不时会点头，摸摸德拉科的头发，整件事发生得荒唐但是令他感到满足。_

_等德拉科说完，哈利的在德拉科头发上的手指会收紧拽他的头发，片刻后再放开。_

_“趴下，”哈利说。_

_德拉科顺从地跟着动作。他趴在冰冷而不甚干净的地板上，觉得自己大概只属于这里。他全身赤裸，无助等情绪让他从头到脚都在轻颤。_

_“嘘，”哈利说。魔杖尖最先触碰到的是德拉科的脖子，然后往下划过蝴蝶骨。德拉科因为期待而绷紧自己。终于，它停下了，它吻过德拉科的背后，突然射出一个改良过的蜇人咒。德拉科蜷缩着，咬住牙嘶嘶地抽气，背部的皮肤像背点燃一样发热。_

_再来。再来，再一次，再来，疼痛不断降临到德拉科的背上，他喜欢它，他沉浸在里面感受到了快意。慢慢，一点点，它卸下了他所有的警惕与防范，让他彻底地放空自己的情感和思绪。_

第三章

事情发生在魔咒课上，当时整个课堂都在练习基础的无声咒。仅有的声音，是弗立维对学生们的鼓励和赞赏；以及不时某位学生成功地无声召来对面的手巾时发出开心的惊呼，当然还有斐尼甘对他失灵的魔杖低声的咒骂。到现在，他已经成功地烧焦了一小撮格兰杰的头发，将他的目标手巾变成黄色，将整个教室变得闻起来像在薰衣草园，德拉科想斐尼甘真的该好好让奥利凡德看看他挥着的木头出了什么问题。斐尼甘环顾了教室一圈，深吸一口气后举起魔杖，再试一次。

一阵骇人的绿光闪过，德拉科觉得自己像被人捶了一拳胃部。一些人在尖叫，他余光看到波特面色发白。

_那个声音，嘲笑又残忍，给他布置任务…一阵风吹过，穿过长长的白胡子，生命的光从那那双睿智的眼睛中淡去…还有下坠的感觉…_

德拉科跑了起来。他大力推开教室的门，没有目的地奔跑，他眼前什么都看不见，除了那道能灼伤他视网膜的绿光。他只知道自己在飞奔，直到膝盖撞上一堵墙，他不得不停下来干呕。他浑身颤抖，心脏狂跳，他抱着膝盖将自己蜷缩成一个球状。

“马尔福，”有人在喊他。他紧了紧抱住膝盖的手，想将自己的存在降得再低，但是一只很暖的手掌搭上了他的肩膀。

“马尔福，没事。刚刚只是…只是绿光。”是波特的声音，很靠近他的耳朵。“只是光，”他重复了一遍。

德拉科还是止不住地轻颤。“可是它看起来…很像…”

“我知道，”波特的声音也不是那么稳。“我知道，我也吓了一跳。我想每个人都被吓到了。”

德拉科皱着眉回想起刚刚自己一连串的动作。他只在眼角处看到波特。“但是只有我跑出来了，对吗？”

“我猜是的，”一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，波特舒适地坐到了地上。“但是这有什么关系吗？”

德拉科苦涩地笑了一下。他以往惯有的骄傲让他有些不舒服，但是现在这完全不重要。他知道接下来几天其他人口中的谈资会是什么，或许会不只几天。食死徒是怎样被与他从前喜欢还有死咒相似的绿光吓到；马尔福怎么敢觉得自己遭受的痛会比那些亲眼看见自己的朋友和家人死去的人所遭受的还要深；这些他之前就听过了。现在不过是死灰复燃罢了。

“你在这里干什么，波特？“德拉科疲惫地问。

“我…我也不知道，”波特承认，“我就是担心。”

德拉科大力地用头撞向墙。这大概是对波特那有失常理的回答的最好处理方法，让他感觉变得像自己了一点。

“不！”

“我可以做我喜欢做的事，”德拉科慢慢地说。他的太阳穴突突地痛着，他还在发抖。

“OK，对，是的，但是…”波特叹了口气。“我还是比较喜欢你不要伤害自己。我不想看到任何人受伤了。”

“但是我活该，“德拉科呆呆地说。

“不，你不是。”

波特错了，肯定是的，因为德拉科无论走到哪里都牢牢地自己是活该的这个认知。每个人看他的表情，对他说的话都印证着这个事实。他挠着自己的手腕，想将指甲用力刺进去，但是一只手抓住他的阻止了他，所以德拉科低吼一声，继续用头撞墙。一下，一下，再一下，他觉得自己的头骨要裂开，但是他没有停，直到——

一阵新的感觉加入了，灼热。他不能再用头去撞墙了。波特_该死的波特拉住了他的头发。_德拉科恼怒地低吼了一声，然后往前想摆脱波特对他头发的控制。

“马尔福，别这样！“波特喊了出来。

但是德拉科不听他的，他沉浸在新的一阵疼痛里，因为他活该。突然，德拉科觉得与其说是惩罚，这更加像是一种解脱的方法。所以当波特松手的时候，他差点为失去这种疼而呻吟出声。

“继续！”他脱口而出。

波特看着他，“什么？”

“我的头发。继续扯它。”

“我…不！为什么要这样要求？”

德拉科猛地抓住波特的手腕，他的手臂颤抖着，想让他的前死对头收紧他抓住自己头发的手。

“求你，”他有点气喘，“求求你！”

“马尔福，我不能——”

然后德拉科又开始用头撞向墙壁。他感觉到波特轻轻抓住他头发的手在摸索，像是在寻找一个更好的位置。

“好了，好了，”波特听起来有点惊慌。“如果我抓你头发了，你能停止伤害自己吗？”

“可以，”德拉科喘气。

然后是片刻的安静，波特表情有点不忍，但是他还是攥紧德拉科的头发；德拉科觉得自己发根处的头皮在发热，着火，和他期望的感觉一模一样。

感觉很好。他闭起眼睛拥抱痛意，一点一点，他终于冷静下来。他身体放松，呼吸变得平稳。当波特最后放开他时，他长叹一口气，脑袋靠在墙上。

他感觉，自己获得了片刻的宁静。

“梅林啊，你刚刚是怎么了？”波特最后打破了安静。

德拉科慢慢地露出一个笑容。“我不知道，”他说，“但是我很需要，所以，谢谢。”

“我不懂。”

“我也不懂，”德拉科坦白道，然后开始想为什么他对波特的靠近不再像之前那样发抖。

“我要回教室了，”波特尴尬地说。“你还好吗？我…我回告诉他们你去了庞弗雷夫人那，饮镇静剂。”

“好，”德拉科小声说。他突然觉得身体很重，天旋地转；身体的力量像被抽走。

当波特的脚步声已经远得听不见时，他才意识到自己的脸上挂着一个发自心底的笑容。

_当哈利停下蜇人咒后，德拉科已经变成一团糟，他躺在地上呻吟抽泣着。他的背像是被火烧灼了一般，他的身体不自觉地抽搐，阴茎硬起蹭在地上。哈利的指尖游移在火热的皮肤上。_

_“你的皮肤要肿一段时间了，”哈利说，德拉科听到他的声音里带着开心。德拉科喜欢这些印记，这些提醒。它们支撑着他度过从这次结束到下次开始前的空档。_


	4. 欲求

_德拉科低声呻吟着舒展双腿。他正处于高潮过后舒适的眩晕中，这令他想要臣服，归顺，永远迷失在这种感觉中。他想完全属于哈利，这份欲望在哈利的手指梳着他的头发，将他的头转过来，亲吻他喉咙时得到了满足。_

_德拉科感到喉咙传来了舌头，牙齿和吮吸的触感。他呻吟着，反弓着背想得到更多，哈利在他的大腿上狠拍了两巴掌。哈利给了一切他需要的，即使不一定是他想要的；而且他对德拉科总是充满耐心。_

_即使有时候很难。_

第四章：

接下来的两周，波特和德拉科不约而同地躲着对方。这挺不容易的，毕竟他们分享同一个公共休息室，同一个教室，同一张八年级专用饭桌；但他们惊人地有默契。因为他们之间长此以往的不和，因此也没有人会因此将注意力放在他们身上，这正中德拉科的心意。

对于逃出教室的尴尬举动，羞愧的感觉在几个小时后才后知后觉地涌上来。而且，因为经历过被扯头发的强烈感觉，抓手腕的动作已经不能像之前那样带给他平静。现在抓手腕给到的作用微乎其微，德拉科觉得就算他把皮肤抓破甚至抓下来，都永远给不了波特给他的感觉。

这真的，老实讲，让他抓狂。德拉科一如既往地对食物挑挑拣拣，在课堂上沉默不言，他的生活与哈利波特在盥洗室里因为对他奇怪的担心而妥协扯他的头发之前，没有任何区别。

这样的局面一直持续到魔药课斯拉格霍恩将他们分成一组前。德拉科去为他们的_过敏缓和剂_取材料，他回来的时候，波特已经准备好他们的坩埚。德拉科将药草放在切板上，完全没有料到会有人突然抓住他的手。

波特低头看着德拉科的手腕，眉头紧皱。很明显，德拉科不到三小时前抓过的手腕仍红肿着，在他的衣袖遮挡下堪堪露出了一点痕迹。

“为什么要这样做？”波特问。

德拉科艰难地咽了一下唾沫，同时将药草摆放整齐后，伸手去拿泛着银光的刀。“你知道为什么。”

波特大概不甚清楚，至少不是完全清楚，但是德拉科不在乎，他只想这个话题迅速结束然后将心思放在魔药上。恼人的是，波特不肯结束。

“我问过赫敏——”

“你什么？”德拉科被吓了一跳，刀具都掉到了地上，发出一声清脆的声音。所幸教室里的人很多，很嘈杂，没有人注意到这里发生的事。

“我没说你的名字！我只是…就只是，描述了一下发生的事，她说这样可能是为了通过痛来释放安多芬，同时-“

德拉科甩开波特抓住他的手，弯下腰去捡刀。“不准，”他声音清晰，语速也很快，“和格兰杰讨论我。_别_’”

“我不知道还能怎么做，”波特还是平静得让人恼怒。德拉科回到切板前站直，开始切药草时，哈利贴在他旁边，嘴靠到德拉科的耳朵旁来说话。“但你得承认，上次发生的事很让人担心。我不想你受伤，马尔福，无论你是怎么想的。我想帮你，无论是出了什么问题。”

德拉科整齐地切着药草，然后带着愤怒碾碎它们的根。波特就站在旁，真诚但略带疑惑地看着他，德拉科必须要忍着自己想一巴掌抽掉他这幅表情的冲动。

“我不需要你的帮助，”他生气地低吼。

“这不到你说。”

德拉科咒骂波特的英雄情结，同时意识到他说的是真的，他不会轻易放过这件事。

“Fine,”他说，“晚饭后在那个盥洗室等我。我们可以谈谈。我不能因为你而魔药达不到’O’。”

波特点头，明显他很满意德拉科说的话；他将蜜蜂翅膀丢进他们的坩埚里。因为他看起来就没有在数究竟加了多少对密封翅膀，德拉科不得不停下切草药的准备工作，代替波特帮他数数，一边数一边在心里翻了几百个白眼。“

那天剩余的时间里，德拉科都在想怎么撇开波特，让他不要管自己的破事。但等到约定的时间，他走到那个课堂上恐慌症发作时无意间找到的盥洗室时，都没有想到什么办法。他看到波特已经在里面踱步，他叹了口气，转身关上门，他感觉自己的斯莱特林思维离他而去。

“我想你别管我，”他直说。

“不可能，“波特说得理所当然。

“为什么？见鬼的，你为什么要关心发生在我身上的事？你明明讨厌我，波特，不用装不是。“

“我不讨厌你，”波特冷静地说，他终于停下了踱步，转过来面向德拉科。“以前我以为是，不过…战争让我发现事实不是这样。我告诉过你，我不想再有人受苦，包括你。我知道你在战争里承受了很多。我知道你也会做噩梦。庞弗雷夫人有禁止你再用无梦药水吗？我已经达量，不许再喝了。”

“我也是，”德拉科承认，声线没有起伏。

“我猜也是。”波特抓了抓自己的一边脸。“我和赫敏说这些的时候，我意识到…至少我还可以和知道我经历的人分享；减轻我的痛苦。我知道你身边没有这样的人和你分享。“

“我有潘西和布莱斯，”德拉科立即反驳。

“但是他们知道，在你的房子里发生的事情吗？伏地魔逼你做的事。”

德拉科摇头。除了他的父母，没有人知道——而现在他的父亲在阿兹卡班，他不能和母亲说这些，永远。

“_我_知道，”波特慢慢地说。

德拉科头唰地抬起，他甚至不知道自己什么时候将头埋低的。

“知道什么？”他听起来像卡壳一样。

“那些事…那些…”波特说着叹起了气。”我那时候和他有某种连接。我有时候能透过他的眼看事情。那些事，你知道的，那些他强迫你做的事。“

这些话让德拉科楞在了原地；意识到波特看见过他折磨其他人…

他感到恶心。他的手无意识地伸向手腕，抓向已经受伤了的皮肤。波特冲过来，德拉科后退了几步，不让波特抓到他。难道波特不知道他有多需要_这个_吗？

“马尔福，停下来！”波特好像在求他。“我不想看到你这样。“

“我不在乎。”德拉科愤怒地抓上自己的手腕，“我不在乎我不在乎我不在乎。”

美妙的疼痛让德拉科湿了眼眶，波特站在那，静静地看着他。最后，他认输一样叹了口气，说，“如果我扯你的头发，你会好受一点吗？”

“可能。”德拉科真的一点都不关心。他手腕的表皮已经被他抓破了，现在正火辣辣地痛。

波特突然跨了两大步走到他面前，一只手拿开他虐待自己手腕的手，另一只手手指没入他的头发里。他拉扯他的头发时很用力，德拉科发出了一声惊呼和呻吟，他的头被迫向后仰，露出脆弱的喉咙。

“对，”他在疼痛带来的眩晕中嘶嘶地说，“不要放手。”

接下来发生了什么，德拉科不记得了。他感觉像经历了高潮，但是他的身体除了疼痛并没有感受到其他，是他的情绪，他感受到了强烈而紧绷的感觉，然后到达了一个他自己都不明白的顶峰，身体上的痛和情感上的令他眼前上过一道白光。

他在波特的手中下坠。他靠在身后的墙上，他感觉到正常的感知正在逐渐回笼。放在他头上的手不知什么没有再拉扯，而是在慢慢地揉他的头发。

他感到安稳。久违的安稳。

“这是什么？”波特问。

“不知道，”他小声地说，“但感觉很好。”

_他感觉到波特硬起的阴茎压着他，脑子里的期待和幻想让他战栗。他想这根阴茎深深地插在他身体里，想哈利占有他，用力地不需要在乎他的感受，一边操一边伤害他。他低低地呻吟，翘起屁股揉那明显胀大的裤裆。他全身都在乞求，哈利放开他的脖子的时候，嘴里发出‘嘘嘘’的声音安慰他，手也在揉他的头发，德拉科觉得自己在流泪。_

_“我知道，”哈利平和地说。“我知道，很快。我保证。很快。”_

_但是哈利全身还好好地穿着衣服，德拉科不喜欢。他把腿张得更开，试图诱惑哈利。但是这只是让他的屁股又挨上了一巴。_

_“求你，”他小声地说，他很清楚哈利喜欢听他求他。“求你了哈利，please, please, please.”_

_一个吻落在了他的下巴，继而是肩膀，哈利慢慢离开他的背。_

_“继续，”哈利说。_


	5. 疼痛

_拉科不是很喜欢下流话，他觉得被羞辱。他知道这正是它的作用。同样这也是他全身赤裸，躺在覆盖着灰尘的盥洗室地板上的原因，而哈利在他上方，衣着完整。_

_被羞辱的感觉让他发热，脸红，同时也更加有感觉，即使他有时想挖个洞钻进去。哈利喜欢听他说有多想要，喜欢德拉科克服羞耻去取悦他。因此他一切照做。_

_“求你哈利，操我，我需要你操我…想你的阴茎插进来，哈利…我想你把我操开，很需要。”_

_他的脸烧得很红。但是他感觉到沾着润滑剂的手指插进了他的穴口，他将腰沉得更低。_

他们达成了共识。

当德拉科需要疼痛的时候，他们会在夜晚的时候去盥洗室见面。一开始，德拉科通过在饭桌时，向波特皱皱眉表达需求。不过不久之后，波特就开始期待德拉科找他——他在课堂上看起来更多动了，德拉科猜——并且在晚饭前就找到德拉科并且将他带到那里。有一次，波特原本在和韦斯莱和格兰杰讲话，然后波特对他们微笑着说了些什么，摆摆手后径直走到德拉科面前。铁三角的另外两位看起来一点都不觉得意外。韦斯莱翻了翻白眼，格兰杰则是笑着看向他的男朋友，然后继续往前走。

“你告诉了他们什么？”德拉科一到了没有人的地方就立即问他。他感到被背叛了，而且有点生气。

“我说你需要有人和你聊天。”

“我不-”

“听着，马尔福，我不喜欢对我的朋友撒谎。而且我如果不告诉他们我晚饭的时候究竟去了哪里，他们最后肯定也会察觉。我这样说，起码他们只会以为我们在聊天。而且他们保证不会告诉其他人，所以你的秘密很安全。”

对。_格兰芬多们。_

但是知道他们两个知道他的弱处还是让德拉科感觉有点不自在，那晚在盥洗室里，他心事重重。这个想法让他一直在他脑里盘旋，即使他已经感到熟悉的从头皮传来的美好感觉。

“我需要更多，”他喘着气说。

“我不能再用力了，”波特说。“我会把你的头发扯下来的。”

“那你想其他办法。”

“什么办法？”

“我不知道，就…快点，求求你了！”德拉科不安地扭动，波特对此的反应是用空余的手将他抵在墙上。“快想点其他！”

波特观察了他的脸一会。德拉科视野模糊，但是他还是能看到波特的眼神逐渐变得坚定，他突然扯开德拉科的衬衫，上面的几颗纽扣被崩掉不知道滚到了哪里，然后咬上德拉科的肩膀。

德拉科完全没有料到。可能这也是他膝盖发软的原因，他靠向波特，喉咙里咕噜了几声，声音在室内回荡消散。他的头发仍然被拉扯着，现在波特的牙齿又向他的神经末梢发送着另一种痛，这两种疼痛在他身体内良好地共存。他心跳加快，他感到自己从头到脚都的皮肤都在发红。他忙于感受这一阵阵让他感到舒服，支撑他度过这些日子的痛意。

他的意识回来的时候，他发现自己将脸埋在了波特的肩脖处喘气。他的脚剧烈地打颤，耳朵里有阵舒服的嗡鸣，背部因为出汗而有些黏腻。波特有些奇怪地抱着他，一只手撑在墙上，直到几分钟后，波特放开他，让他站好后飞快地转过身整理自己时，德拉科才直到为什么。

德拉科发现他不是唯一一个皮肤潮红，呼吸急促的人。他依然是比较衣衫不整的那个，但是不可否认的是，刚刚发生的事不单单对他有影响。

德拉科装作没有注意到。他最不想的，就是波特突然对此感到羞耻，然后停掉这些见面。这会让他很难受。所以他默念着些什么想让勃起快速消下去，扣起剩余的纽扣，努力保持面无表情地向波特点点头，然后离开了盥洗室。

耳朵里细小的嗡鸣持续了好一段时间才停下。

_德拉科在波特插进来，并且直接插到底的时候尖叫了起来。他感到灼热，还有点疼，正正和他渴望的一样，他的张开嘴喘气。他觉得自己有规律地吸着波特的阴茎。他的身体燃烧一样发热。他的手摸索着想抓住什么，然后把心一横，他向后摆腰迎合波特的抽插。终于，他们皮肤紧贴，他听到波特的粗喘，但是身下的速度一点都没有减慢。德拉科觉得在被蚕食，被占有，然后他用最后一口气去恳求更多。_


	6. 乞求

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：我原本打算故事在这一章结束，写一个短短的结局。但是看了大家好多暖心的评论后，我想继续写下去，所以这个故事接下来的发展其实好都超出了我原本的计划之内。谢谢大家的评论，请继续 ; )

_灼热的感觉真好，哈利包围着他。哈利短短的指甲抓住德拉科的后颈时带来了一阵新的痛感，他的另外一只手将德拉科的手腕禁锢在瓷砖上。一切都很粗暴，但是德拉科还是感觉到这之下的温柔，这让他很开心，并且每次都会好好地品味它。他们两个人发出的声音和动物交配时没有什么两样。德拉科尖叫了一声，然后就这样射了出来。_

_他的思绪漂浮在天堂里。_

_之后很长一段时间，德拉科什么都感觉不到。_

第六章：

那晚，德拉科又做了另外一个噩梦。梦里四周都是嗤笑声，几双眼睛盯着他，一个又尖又冷的声音追着他，他在庄园的房子里狂奔，寻找出口。所有的地方都不再安全，那些眼睛看着他走的每一步，等待他失败摔倒后蜂拥而上。他的姨妈，扯着古怪的笑容告诉他她对在他身上施_钻心剜骨_有多迫不及待。他的父亲，站在旁边，深陷的眼睛看着他却无能为力。他的母亲，面容看起来老了很多。

德拉科惊醒了，汗水浸湿了睡衣，梦里让人不适的恐惧还没能一下散去。恐惧的感觉自战争过后一直如此，它入侵的梦境，将他摇醒并且纠缠他之后的数个小时。德拉科踢开被子坐起来，尝试稳定狂跳的心脏。寝室里很黑很安静，噩梦令德拉科想尖叫，好让他的室友们知道他经受了什么。不过当然了，他们对他一点都不在乎，没有人在乎；可能，除了一个人。

德拉科下床，没有找到鞋子；他赤脚离开寝室，尝试将脑里的哈利波特赶出去。但是，他漫无目的地夜游还是将他带到了那间盥洗室。他进去后，坐在一个角落里，试图回想起几个小时前，在这里和波特一起时获得的宁静。他想到那时波特是怎样抱着他，牙齿怎样咬着德拉科的肩膀；他希望波特现在就在这里，再咬他一次。

一阵声响让德拉科抬起头，是门被打开了一点，气喘吁吁的波特出现在门后。德拉科眨眨眼，忍不住想这里是不是有求必应室的连通房，能够读到他的想法。但是他在看到波特一手拿着斗篷，另一只手拿着一张羊皮纸，而且还是身上还穿着睡衣时，就打消了这个想法了。

德拉科挺了挺背，试图让自己坐在盥洗室角落这个动作看起来骄傲一些。

“波特，”他打招呼。

“马尔福，”波特回他，“你在这里干什么？”

“我同样想问你。“

“我来和你说说话。”

“你怎么知道我在这里？”德拉科可疑地问。

波特叹了口气。“这不重要，我迟一点告诉你。你为什么要坐在这里？”

既然波特知道他所有的小秘密和私事，他也没有什么好隐瞒的。

“做噩梦了，“德拉科嗫嚅。

波特闻言后，一只手搭上了他的肩膀。德拉科没有像几周之前那样抗拒地甩开。他已经习惯波特的手在他身上的感觉。哈哈，这听起来真是奇怪。

“你需要什么？”哈利问。

一时之间气氛有些紧绷。德拉科虽然在思考怎么回答，但是也感觉到了。哈利的大拇指在德拉科的睡衣上画圈，德拉科感觉到某些像魔法起作用时的噼啪声。听起来奇怪又让人疑惑。

“我不知道，“德拉科低声说。

哈利的手转移到他的脖子上，手掌一下一下抚摸他的皮肤，手指不时插进他的发尾玩弄起来。哈利不时轻轻地拉扯一下，德拉科闭起眼作为回应。他的心脏像刚从噩梦里醒来那样疯狂跳动，但是是以好的方式，不过这也不是他现在在意的事。他在意的是，哈利靠得很近——还有从什么时候开始，波特变成了_哈利？_

“有一样东西，我想你会喜欢的，”哈利说，他的手指离开德拉科的头发，转而跪在了他前面，动手解德拉科睡衣的纽扣。“但是你要脱掉衣服。”

“好吧，”德拉科说，但是他没有帮哈利解自己的纽扣，而是看着他；看着他将斗篷和那张纸放到一边，看着他脸上突然表露出的，对给予德拉科疼痛的渴望——正常来说，德拉科对此应该感到担心，敲响警钟，但是他感到受宠若惊。丝质的睡衣滑过他的肩膀，乳头因为突然的冷而立了起来。哈利抽出魔杖，将德拉科带出来一点后跪到他的后面。他一只手又重新放在了德拉科的肩膀上。

“我在自己的手臂上先试过的，”他告诉德拉科。他的大拇指上下摸着德拉科的后颈。“很安全，不会留下任何永久性的伤痕和伤害。”

“那你还等什么，”德拉科说。

一秒后，他的皮肤感觉到蜇人咒带来的特有的刺痛。德拉科哭喊出来，声音包含的惊喜远比疼痛要多，虽然它的确是有带来痛的——以最最好的方式。哈利是怎么发现这些，德拉科自己都不知道自己需要的东西的？一下又一下，哈利的魔杖尖在德拉科的背上游弋，直到德拉科颤抖抽泣，变得一团糟，手掌和额头都贴着地板。

“求求你，”他呻吟着，也不知道自己在乞求什么，只感觉到身体里某种空虚简直要杀了他。“求你。”

他一次又一次地在蜇人咒击中他时恳求什么，同时猜想现在酸痛的脊背看起来会有多惨。这和之前的不一样，和扯头发不一样，不咬肩膀不一样；与哈利将他心里带出来的黑暗的欲求相比，后面两样显得像过家家一样。

“没事了，”哈利一直在低声安慰她，“相信我，德拉科，”还有“你很安全，我就在这里。“他看起来像对自己给德拉科的改变毫不知情，又得心应手。德拉科控制不住自己的颤抖，梅林啊，他需要这个，真的_需要。_

然后哈利，丢下了魔杖，转而抓住德拉科的头发将他的脸带起来，再狠狠地吻上他；德拉科不花一秒就迷失了。他只感觉到哈利的嘴唇，舌头，牙齿，哈利的味道，还有他按在他头上的手以及另一只圈着他腰的手。德拉科用力地挤向哈利，抓住他，像是溺水的人抓住浮木。他想靠得更近，想揉进哈利的身体里，想和哈利成为一体。但是最后他能做的，就只是坐在哈利的大腿上，扭动，将火烧得更尽。哈利嘴唇贴着他的呻吟，他的腰也在下流地耸动，配合着德拉科，没有了所有的自持。两个人的动作都笨拙而火热，不过一会后，德拉科就呜咽着射在了自己的睡裤里，此时哈利还咬着他的唇。几秒后哈利同样射了，他把脸埋在德拉科的颈脖那，颤抖着平复呼吸。

德拉科从来没像现在一样感觉到安心过。他不想动，也没有力气去感到害怕什么，羞愧什么。抚摸他头发的手指带来的感觉很美好，他胸口贴着的胸膛有规律的起伏让他无比平静。即使在哈利开口说话的时候，这份平静都没有被打破。

“德拉科，我们需要谈谈。”

“嗯，只要你不走，”德拉科小声地说。

“不，我不会走。”

长久以来，世界的一切都终于是正确的，有序的；他感觉自己又回到了小孩子的时候，在家宅里无忧无虑地四处跑，四处闯，心里没有畏惧。

_德拉科回过神来的时候，他在哈利的怀里。他忘记是什么时候走到哈利的手臂间，但这是正常的，在他思绪飘升的时候，所以他不太担心。他感到温暖又安全。这正恰恰是他需要的。_


	7. 愿望

_德拉科喜欢哈利事后的照顾，因为它让他觉得自己是被珍视的。哈利温柔地低声对他说话，手掌一下一下抚摸他的头发，将他的思绪带回现实，还会用魔药涂抹他酸痛的背。哈利就像一个坚定的存在，让他安心；他会手掌安抚德拉科，确保德拉科知道他就在他旁边。德拉科喜欢哈利事后对他的种种，有时候近乎太过夸张的照顾。哈利给他带来的感觉，震撼，不亚于疼痛占据他的身体时带来的。_

第七章：

“你要好好吃饭，”哈利一边说，手指一边隔着德拉科的裤子，描绘隐藏在那之下的瘦削的胯骨。“你太瘦了，我很担心。”

他们正坐在魁地奇球场上。这里又冷又大风，但他们也不用担心被偷听到。温暖咒防止他们的手指被冻得生痛。德拉科听到哈利对他的饮食评价时，他恰好放下施放补充温暖咒的魔杖。

“我一直没什么胃口，”他说。

“那也要吃。“

有一会他们两人都没有说话。他们都知道他们为什么要坐在这里，但是那个话题真的不太容易开口。德拉科在等——因为，毕竟哈利是个格兰芬多——不过安静在继续，除了他们不时变换一下坐姿。德拉科闭起眼，深吸了一口气。

“我需要你做的那些，”他直白地说，“如果你不愿意继续的话，我不知道能怎么办。”

“我没有说要停下。“

德拉科一下子松了口气。在短短几周里，他对于哈利还有他们之间的秘密会面，已经非常依赖。这几周里，他第一次，在战争以后，能够在晚上连续睡上几个小时，有时候甚至能够直接睡到天亮。

“好，”他说，开始将话题转移到他一直焦虑的问题上。“幸好你不是斯莱特林，否则你就会问我要报酬了。”

“所以你意思是，我什么都得不到啦？”

“哈。所以…你喜欢伤害我吗，就是扯我头发，咬我，蜇人咒这些？”德拉科不知道波特对这个是怎么想的。

哈利摇摇头。“不是这样。我…很难和你解释，不过我喜欢…你允许我看到你那个样子。我喜欢你对我很信任，喜欢可以帮到你。而且那也不单单对你有用，也让我感觉变好。

想到那晚波特裤裆上，和自己相同的湿印，德拉科笑了一下。“明显。”

哈利脸红了。“我不是那个意思。当然…也不是说不喜欢。”

德拉科同意地点点头。他们之间又变得安静。

一会后，哈利动了动去拿他的魔杖，又再补了一个温暖咒。他咳嗽了一声，然后问，“有什么是你不想我对你做的吗？有什么是你不喜欢的？”

德拉科认真地想了想。

“不要打我的脸，”他说，“我的父亲以前，对我很生气的时候会打我的脸。虽然只发生过两次，但是我不太喜欢。还有，不要…不要打断我的骨头，或者留下疤痕。”

“一定不会，”哈利立即说，他听起来有点生气，甚至是唾弃这些行为。哈利的声音，让德拉科忍不住猜想哈利的以往，有没有遭受过相似的暴力行为。他不敢问。

“如果我有什么新的东西要试，我会先告诉你。”哈利说，“像之前的蜇人咒。“

德拉科点点头，对于那段回忆有点口干舌燥，甚至有点空虚。“还有就是，不要，_千万不要_告诉任何人，”他强调。

“我发誓我不会。我会继续和他们说，你只是想找我聊天，关于战争的。还有，如果你想这样做，我是很欢迎的。”哈利伸手撸了一把自己乱糟糟的头发。“我不介意其他人觉得我们是朋友。”

德拉科思考了一下。

哈利又咳了一下，“意思是，我不介意我们做朋友，如果你愿意的话。”

德拉科愣住了。一开始，他以为自己听错了。八年以来的他们之间的伤害，恨，报复；还有多次无果的幻想，幻想如果可以回到那年的霍格沃茨特快，回到一年级的开学。他不可能这么幸运得到哈利波特做朋友的请求。他们不是小孩子了，之前那些幼稚的积怨也在战争的恐怖下淡去，但是这真的没有想过…还能和波特成为朋友。

“好吧，如果你想的话，”他说，他尝试让自己听起来对此没多上心，但是他喉咙里的瘙痒感出卖了他。

“那我们就是朋友了，”哈利说，他伸出手。“不过，”他在德拉科和他握手的时候继续道，他也试图隐藏起情绪里的激动，“我有条件的。不是说做朋友这件事。另一件，你知道的。”

“嗯？”

“我要你好好照顾自己。我不能在你已经伤害自己的前提下，不够健康的情况下，再给你疼痛。”

“你可以说得具体一点吗？”

“一日三餐。不能落下一餐。就算你真的没有胃口，最少最少都要吞点东西下去。”

“我可以做到。”德拉科认真思考过后回答。他可以答应更多的要求，只要哈利继续他们的秘密会面。

“很好。还有…我要你保证，如果觉得过分了，或者想要更多的时候，必须要告诉我。我不会读心，所以你必须要告诉我。“

艰难地咽了一下口水，德拉科点点头。他从草地上扯了一根草，缠在手指上饶着玩。他们在为他们的秘密会面会发生的事，订下一些规则。

“还有，”哈利说了一句后，停下来看向德拉科，“还有一件事我是必须要知道的，我需要你非常诚实地回答我。”

德拉科飞快地点头。

“你觉得这些痛，是对你的惩罚吗？”

德拉科移开视线，又揪了一条草。他花了一点时间去思考这个问题，幸而哈利没有催他。

“有时候，我会这么认为，”他说。“当某些东西突然让我想起我之前做过的事时。“

“所以这是惩罚。“

“更像是解罪，”德拉科说出口的一瞬间，更加确认这是实话。“在那之后，我会感觉好一点。就像我受过罪，但是现在已经过去了。我被允许，在这一小段时间呃逆，忘记一切的事情。”

“这些痛能让你的负罪感减轻。” 哈利像是能够理解德拉科了一样，不是说哈利对他指指点点，只是如果是的话，他应该是最有资格这样做的。

“对，”越来越多的草被德拉科冷得麻木的手指连根拔起。“但其实，我心里有一部分，只是非常纯粹地喜欢疼痛的感觉...我不懂为什么会这样。”

“你对这个倒是很坦诚，不怎么在乎，”哈利说。

德拉科忍不住笑了一声。“你都看过求你的样子了，我还有什么好隐瞒的。”

哈利抬起头看天，像是被这个观点打败了一样。他叹叹气，然后爬起身，手掌放在德拉科的肩膀上。

“今晚见？”

“今晚见，”德拉科口干舌燥地说。他坐在草地上，冷得打颤，看着哈利走路城堡的背影

_他们两个躲在哈利的隐身斗篷里，顺利走到厨房。德拉科披着一件哈利用一条毯子变成的厚袍子，哈利一只手圈着他的肩膀，让他感到温暖而安全。他还在因为刚刚在盥洗室里的秘密会面而颤抖，但没有刚刚结束的时候大幅度。_

_德拉科坐在一张凳子上，看着哈利驱赶那些给他们捧来面包，奶酪和水后待着看热闹的家养小精灵们。德拉科现在确切感到饿。他吞咽着，觉得哈利看到他这样一定很高兴；他希望哈利在送他回床上之前，会再亲他一下。_


	8. 呼吸

_有些时候，德拉科打从心底觉得自己不值得现在拥有的一切。其他人的怒视让他皮肤像被细小的虫子爬过，他知道他们也在心里向他怒喊，你凭什么能回来霍格沃茨，你凭什么还能活着。_

_“食死徒渣滓”他听到他们在低声说，他知道他们说得没有错。他手臂上的黑魔标记清楚地说明这一点。这个标记让他感到生厌，肮脏，一文不值。_

_正是这些时候，哈利会用特殊的方法让他臣服。他将一句话通过魔杖尖刻到德拉科体内，皮肤上几天内都无法散去的疤是这句话的印证。_

_归哈利波特所有。_

_这句话让他觉得自己被标记了，让他觉得自己也是有所属，不是孤单一人。_

第八章：

之后的几周，哈利说到做到。在那间小盥洗室里，他们见面，哈利满足德拉科所求；在外面，他们尝试做朋友。

这不是一件简单的事。震惊的眼神和小声的议论，在他们一起走去教室的路上如影伴随。在过了将近一年无人在意的生活后，突然成为注意力的焦点令德拉科非常不舒服，特别是伴随着对他毫不掩饰的怒意和指责。

他怎么敢出现在哈利的面前？他怎么敢装出一副受害者的样子？这么多人在战争中死去，他怎么敢如此开心？

不久后，德拉科就小心翼翼，不敢再在八年级公共休息室外被看见和哈利一起；这就是他们第一次试图做朋友得到的结果。

躺在哈利的怀里，坐在哈利的腿上，享受事后的宁静，这件事非常简单。但是在图书馆，看到哈利和韦斯莱，格兰杰甚至是迪恩·托马斯就非常难忍。德拉科走过他们坐着的桌子时，他脑子里会涌现很多黑暗的念头，还会觉得无比的渴望；但他在哈利和他的朋友们说笑时，没有看向哈利眼睛。

他忍不住希望自己是他们中间的一员。他忍不住想在他们秘密会面以外的时间里，能够触碰哈利；甚至，操，有时他甚至荒唐地想在礼堂的中心，跪下在哈利的脚边，让全世界知道他究竟归属于谁。但他没有资格这样做。冷静下来想想，他不是救世主，他是食死徒，他应该为已经拥有了哈利波特的一部分时间而感激涕零。

接下来的一次盥洗室里的见面，是紧急事件。德拉科内心觉得苦涩疼痛，他甚至不知道自己推开的门是不是正确的。外面正打着雷，横风暴雨，闪电照亮整间盥洗室，几乎没有停歇。德拉科缩在角落，希望哈利在发现他没有去吃晚餐时会知道他在哪里。他现在无法见任何人。

“我听说了，”哈利最终推门进来，他的斗篷是湿的，他一定是一直在外面，直到刚刚才回来。“你被几个拉文克劳逼在了角落？”

三个拉文克劳，一个赫奇帕奇，两个斯莱特林，他们都竭力和战争中错误那边拉开距离，通过欺辱德拉科。他们的脸深刻地印在德拉科的脑海里。

“你还好吗？”哈利问，“他们有没有伤害你？”

“不是他们的行为，”德拉科说，他当然能对几个恶咒吞声忍气，默默承受。“是他们说的话。”

因为知道自己被人讨厌是一回事；被人看着眼睛当面说，如果他还有自知之明，就应该自杀，又是另外一回事。他们说的话正中要害，他们道出了那么多他费尽力气想去遗忘的真相。那些，他是一个彻头彻尾的懦夫；他连哈利指甲盖下的脏污都不如；他应该和他的父亲一起被关在阿兹卡班；他不在会令这个世界更加美好，的真相。

他觉得他们说的一切都对。

“为什么你不讨厌我？”他问哈利，觉得很迷茫，“你应该讨厌我才对。”

“我永远都不会讨厌你。“

”但你应该讨厌我。“德拉科固执地坚持，同时眨着眼想将眼泪挤出眼眶。窗外的打雷声没有停过。

哈利叹了口气后，坐到了地板上，和德拉科靠得很近。“告诉我他们对你说什么了，”他请求——不，德拉科突然意识到，他是命令。哈利抓住他的手，“告诉我所有的事。”

德拉科努力保持面无表情，开始复述所有他记得的话，每一个欺辱的词汇，每一个句希望他死掉的话里的真情实意，_不光彩的，食死徒，污秽。_几年前自己想尽办法折磨哈利的画面在脑海里一闪而过，以及他心里曾经对哈利幼稚却真实的憎恨；对他冷漠的笑声；甚至还在是个吸着鼻子的一年级小屁孩的时候，就想方设法让哈利他们三人陷进麻烦里；装成摄魂怪，想恐吓哈利让他在空直接晕倒；更过分的还有，他曾经用魔杖指着哈利时，幻想过直接喊出钻心剜骨咒。

“他们没有说错，”德拉科沉默后开口。他用手袖擦去一直止不住的眼泪，觉得有点尴尬。

“德拉科，”哈利轻轻地说，“他们错得离谱。”

“没有。”

他们的手还扣在一起，德拉科低下了头。

“今晚不要伤害我，”他的声音有点颤抖，“我承受不了。”

“那你想我怎么做？“哈利站起来。

“不用理我，什么都不需要为我做。”

“不要。不要对我说谎。”

下着暴雨的窗外，划过了一道闪电。德拉科的心狠跳了一下，然后收紧到觉得痛。他不可以，不能在哈利已经为他做了那么多的情况下，还再要求哈利给予他其他。德拉科站起来，看着哈利的眼睛。

“我不想这么自私又、贪心。”

哈利的手臂圈着他，把他困在怀里。“自私贪心，我希望你这样，德拉科。”

“我…我想…”

“你想要什么？“

“你，”德拉科小声地说，祈祷哈利在外面雷声贯耳的情况下，听不到他说了什么。

但哈利听到了。他捧住德拉科的脸颊，将他拉进一个吻里。他们的嘴唇笨拙地接触，亲密得近乎疼痛。德拉科在哈利加深这个亲吻时，全身的血液都鼓噪起来。两个人的嘴唇和舌头不断痴缠；德拉科像没有明天一样搂紧哈利。他感觉到他们之间的感情有了新的变化，强烈而令他感到害怕的。他快要不能呼吸了。

哈利的手急促地解他衬衫的纽扣，然后贪婪地伸进去抚摸他的胸膛。德拉科呻吟着，向前想靠近这触感。他觉得头晕目眩。他不再思考，立即跪到地上。德拉科的手颤抖着解开哈利的皮带，松开纽扣，渴望着肌肤相贴的感觉。最后，他终于成功地放出了哈利的阴茎。即使他们之前数次胯部互相蹭着对方，最后射在了裤子里，德拉科从来没有见过或者碰到过哈利的阴茎。这种感觉很新鲜，好极了…

德拉科握住它，立刻就让哈利泄出了一声呻吟。德拉科感觉自己像漂浮在大海里，随着海浪一上一落，感觉舒服极了。德拉科舔湿自己的手掌作为润滑，像在极少数的夜里，抚慰自己阴茎，重压下试图让自己短暂地感受片刻的愉悦。德拉科因为今天发生的事而产生的心结还在，但是哈利站在他面前，闭起眼嘴唇分开，不时泄出一声呻吟这个事实令这个结缓解了一些。因为他让哈利感到快乐。

在这之前，这件事从来没有如此有意义过。

就像是作为哈利曾经给过他那么多，而作出一点点偿还。德拉科睁大眼睛，尽力将所有细节都印在脑里；哈利的脸，潮红的皮肤，还有他可能是因为羞耻而忍着的呻吟。他将所有都记住，像珍宝一样藏在脑里；他发誓自己永远都不会忘记，和一个明白自己的人在一起时是多么的快乐。他垂下脑袋，用舌头和嘴唇代替了手；他含着哈利的阴茎自发地前后动着脑袋，之后舔上哈利紧实的小麦色的小腹；这一切都感觉完美，甚至有想哭的冲动。

“德拉科，”哈利叫他的声音藏着无尽的渴望。

德拉科眨眨眼，含着哈利的阴茎低下头越吃越深，直到喉咙收紧。他因为噎到而泛起了泪花。他觉得自己快要无法呼吸，在某种意义上，他飘浮地想，就像在解罪。

_德拉科带着满身的伤痕去上变形课，去吃饭；他带着它们去看魁地奇比赛，曾经从未断过的自我厌弃现在无法伤害他。他冷静并且维持自己的骄傲，尖刻的辱骂和批评让他感觉不痛不痒。因为数个小时在盥洗室里，他让哈利用蜇人咒让他变得一团糟，现在那些红痕还略略，带来阵痛；这些伤痕提醒他，他在哈利眼里并非如地底泥般污秽，他仍然是值得的；对德拉科来说，这些带来的意义远高一切。_


	9. 疑虑

_他们对对方好像变得比之前迫切。他们有时候会一起逃掉某节课，因为他们都等不及了。哈利用舌头和牙齿在德拉科的皮肤上嘬出一连串的吻痕，紫红色的绽放在德拉科苍白的皮肤上。他的手指顺着德拉科流畅的背下滑，一把抓住他的屁股。德拉科受不了地想要更多，更多的吻痕，更多的痛，更强烈的归哈里所有的感觉。_

_“操我，”他说，每一寸肌肤都在恳求哈利。“像操那些玩具那样，操我。”_

第九章：

自狂风暴雨的那晚后，他们之间不一样了。不是很剧烈的变化，是非常细微的，以至于德拉科一开始并没有发现。他们一如往常那样，见面，哈利给德拉科疼痛，德拉科会跪了来求哈利继续，再多一点，直到他觉得眩晕。但是哈利对待他的方法，无论是过程中还是事后…

哈利没有再觉得担忧，德拉科是在某一次盥洗室的见面中发现的；他看着德拉科，抽出魔杖，抵着德拉科的背发射那个改良过的蜇人咒。他没有犹豫，没有咬紧牙关掩盖心里对他们所进行的事产生的焦虑和不安。他很习惯现在的角色。他冷静自信，让德拉科依靠他，给德拉科一切他需要的。

德拉科发现自己开始渴望哈利对他的触碰，甚至是他们不在盥洗室时，像情人间纯粹的渴望。不过他觉得自己隐藏得很好。他自认如此，直到某次他们两都在八年级公共休息室里待到很晚。德拉科揉着太阳穴，想驱赶头疼，他余光里看到一个身影。过了一会后，哈利走到他面前蹲了下来。

“放松，”他说，他的手指描绘了一下德拉科的眉骨和脸颊，“闭上眼睛。“

虽然哈利并没有将这个作为命令，但对德拉科来说就是这样。他听从地合起眼后，脸上感觉到哈利的呼吸，哈利的手指代替了他的轻轻地揉他的太阳穴。德拉科感觉很舒服，很宽心。下一秒，哈利的嘴唇就贴上了他的。德拉科呆愣了一秒，因为他记得他们现在不是在盥洗室里，是在外面，在公众场所，哈利吻了他。随时都可能会有人走过，看见他们。

虽然德拉科的确想所有人都知道他还是哈利的，但是他知道这样不会有好结果。其他学生会震惊。他们的反应一定会比，前段时间他和哈利以朋友的身份出现时更加糟糕；一些好心的人肯定会和哈利讲道理，告诉他一个个为什么他们不该这样的原因。

德拉科想都不愿意想。

哈利退开一会后，又亲了上去，这次吻得更加深了。他一遍又一遍地舔德拉科的嘴唇，直到它们张开让哈利的舌头伸进去。德拉科的手抓紧了哈利的肩膀，然后两人贴得更加紧，迷失在对方的唇舌里，但是德拉科脑袋的一部分还是被疑惑和害怕叨扰。

“可以会被其他人看见，”德拉科说，他在分开的时候才终于呼吸起来，还有一点点颤抖。

哈利没有说话。

之后的几天里，德拉科一直想关于这个吻的事，每一次想，胃里下沉的感觉就多一些。明显哈利走过半个休息室到他跟前吻他的时候，根本没有多加思考。他肯定没有细想，他们不是在盥洗室，他们小小的世界里面。一旦他们被别人发现了，德拉科害怕只是时间问题，他现在拥有的一切迟早会分崩离析。哈利不会愿意疏离他的朋友，他为什么会愿意？至少不会为了德拉科这样的人，过往如此不堪，现在又是某种程度残缺的人。哈利越早被别人提醒德拉科不值得，他就会越早离开德拉科。

他知道，无论在魁地奇球场草地上，哈利说的话有多漂亮，被发现后始终，他都会离开德拉科。

德拉科下课后快速地穿过走廊，指尖因为紧张出现了久违的针扎般的痛。他在思考，怎么才能避免自己陷进最糟的境况，会毁了他的境况。

他害怕疼痛，情绪上的，丑陋的那种，他会被撕裂开的。他害怕不知道什么时候，哈利就不会再帮他。他害怕被别人发现自己背地里究竟有多糟糕，有多依赖别人。

他也害怕某一天自己会忍不住告诉哈利，自己的真实想法和感觉，然后他们就会玩完，两清。哈利可能没有说，但他肯定已经注意到德拉科最近总是忍不住看他；还有在盥洗室哈利脱掉德拉科衣服时，德拉科脸上毫无保留的表情。

哈利最后还是发现了。他不是个很善于观察的人，从来都不是，但德拉科在他们的秘密会面时从来都无法对哈利隐瞒什么。他每一次的犹豫都会变得十分明显；哈利两手捧着他的脸，手指不时梳过他的头发，或者揉一下他的太阳穴，“有什么事吗？我感觉你有点…心不在焉。”

“给我蜇人咒就是了，不要问。”德拉科小声地说，听起来不安又沮丧。

“不可以，在不知道你发生了什么事的情况下，我不能这样。”

“什么事都没有。”

“不要对我说谎。”

但是这次，德拉科别无选择。他不能说出来。真的不能。所以他只能摇摇头，脸上全是沮丧，然后他看到了哈利相同表情。重重地咽了一下唾沫，德拉科挣脱开了自己无比留恋的哈利的触碰。

“那我不会继续下去。”哈利说。

德拉科感觉如坠冰窖。这就是结局了。他之前有过的和哈利相关的全部完结了。梅林啊，德拉科觉得痛彻心扉。

他张了张口，喉咙很干，“好吧。”

“德拉科…”

“忘了吧，“他一边说一边站起来，差点在光滑的地板上摔了一跤，”不要理我。“

然后他逃走了。

_哈利真的像操性爱玩具那样用力地操他；哈利该死的差点弄坏他了，但是感觉真的很好。德拉科能感觉到有手指在他身体里，用润滑剂开拓他，但是只是非常简单的开拓，保证他不会流血而已。德拉科不断地求着哈利插进来，哈利在他的脖子处粗重地呼吸，咬一个个吻痕安抚他。然后哈利打开他的腿操进去，让德拉科尖叫起来。感觉很美妙，正正是他所需要的粗暴。他们屈服于原始的欲望，粗暴用力地做爱；哈利用力地搂着德拉科，指甲割破了皮肤，渗出的血珠和汗混在一起。_


	10. 打碎

_刺痛的感觉很舒服，他爱极了。脑里的话未经思考就从双唇间溢出，在他们狂热地做时，他再也忍不住表达这些爱意。_

_“我喜欢…这一切，爱你，我爱你…”_

_“Yes,”_ _哈利呼吸不畅，这一个yes包含了他全部的感情。他一边抽插，一边收紧抓住德拉科的手，“我知道，德拉科，我知道。”_

_“爱你…”德拉科呻吟着，现在他终于能够自由，毫无估计地说出这句好，他感觉自己在飞。_

第十章：

接下来的八天，德拉科在教室和礼堂躲避哈利的视线，晚上也不再去盥洗室。他每节课上都飘飘忽忽，人在心思却不在。他又开始吃一顿不吃一顿，因为没人在意。装作他和哈利之间什么都没有发生过其实并不难，只要他继续飘忽在自己的世界里，少一点将视线移向格兰芬多那边。

有一晚，他洗澡的时候发现，他身上最后一条红痕最后一个吻痕已经褪去了。他和哈利已经完全没有关联，没有任何可以触摸到的痕迹让他依附。他们之间，是真真切切地结束了。他又变成了自己一个人，这没什么不好的。只是没想到，原来会这么痛。

德拉科笨拙地靠在滑溜溜的瓷砖上，差点摔倒。他把脸埋在手里，紧闭眼睛，努力压抑让自己不要哭出来。

格兰杰找上他的时候，德拉科正坐在图书馆里迫切地试图补上他落下的课程。她一开始没有说话，只是坐在他旁边，摊开了天文学课本。德拉科的注意力立即被分散了。他刚想起身去其他桌子时，格兰杰突然把手掌搭了他的肩膀上。德拉科肉眼可见地跳了一下，除了哈利，已经很久没有人这样带着目的地碰他了。

“什么事？”他问，声音堪堪从喉咙里挤出来。

“你和哈利发生了什么吗？”她轻柔地问，“你们之前总是一起，但是现在…现在你看起来像是生病了，哈利又变得易怒。你们肯定是发生了些什么，对吗？”

德拉科盯着自己的手想，自己为什么不直接走开不理她。听到任何有关哈利的消息，像一个上瘾者突然犯瘾——仅仅是听到他的名字，德拉科就感觉一阵久违的暖流在身体里窜过。梅林，他真的_很_想哈利，以及他们一起做的事。

“你为什么不问他？”他小声地说，视线还是没有抬搞。

“我问了，”格兰杰叹气，她握着德拉科肩膀的手收紧了一点。“听着，马尔福。我不会妄自猜测你和哈利在一起的时候都是在做什么。我知道我大概能猜出来一点，但是…Well.”

德拉科身体一下子变冷，他动了动，掩盖他的惊慌失措。

_我只是和她描述了一下发生的事，_哈利有一次告诉过他，_她说这样可能是为了通过痛来释放安多芬…_

天啊，格兰杰知道了。

“我想说的事，”她继续着，没有理会他的震惊，“你们都在以某种方式让对方的伤口愈合。我希望哈利开心。经过了这么多事，他应该开心的。他前一段时间变好了，但最近他又变回以前那样焦虑，脾气也很不好。我要知道怎么样才能解决。”

德拉科如果还有力气的话，肯定会大笑出声。

“你以为把事情解决，很容易吗？”他尖锐地说，视线抬高，开始说话以来第一次看向她。“你…你什么都不知道，格兰杰。“

“所以我才来问你们啊！”她大声地说，同时跳起来捏了捏他的肩膀。“告诉我怎样才能解决！“

“我们之间没有任何事需要解决，”德拉科低吼着，他感觉自己没法冷静了。“你能怎么办？让我变成好得足够配上他的人吗？改变过去？让所有人忘记我做过的恶心的事，好让哈利不会用看杂碎的眼神来看我吗？是吗格兰杰？”

她一下子安静了，看他的眼神全是可惜。

“你觉得他看你的眼神是看杂碎的眼神吗？真的吗，马尔福？”

德拉科不知道怎么回答，他看着她，觉得很迷茫。最后，她轻轻摇了摇头，温柔地拍了拍他的手臂，离开了。

德拉科发现熬制魔药能让他感到安静。他躲在地牢的角落，用泛着银光的刀面捣碎鳗鲡的眼睛，切碎鼠尾以及荨麻，然后屏住呼吸数搅拌次数。他的皮肤因为面前的冒着热气的坩埚而发热。他被烟雾呛了一下，手指也因为准备材料而沾上浅绿色的汁液。

他不知道自己在这里熬制了多久，直到听见越来越近的脚步声。即使他叫自己忽略这些声音，但是除了是特意来找他的之外，没有人会走到这么深过来这边。究竟是又一群同学来找他折磨他取乐，还是斯拉格霍恩想赶他出教室，他都不想被人打断这份魔药的熬制。

然而他最没有想到的，是哈利打开了那扇沉重的门，走进来后关上，然后走向了德拉科。

德拉科连一句简单的“波特，什么事？”都问不出口。他张了张嘴，一会后闭上了。他移开视线，伸手去拿苦艾。他将它们放进研钵后拿起了杵。

“德拉科，”哈利说。

德拉科企图忽视因为哈利喊他名字，身上窜过的电流。

“赫敏和我说，”等了一会还是没有回应后，哈利开口继续说，“她说…她说了很多，不过我想主要的是，她想让我知道你感觉有多不好。我想给你空间，不把你逼得太紧。但是结果并不是很好，对吗？”

德拉科开始捣那些艾草。哈利没有因此闭嘴。

“那晚我不应该拒绝碰你。对不起，”他沉稳地继续。“我只是真的想知道，你是不是一切都好。我怕如果我不知道你的状态，我会过界，做出我们都不喜欢的事。因为…你要知道，你本人，比我给予你疼痛时我得到的感觉，重要得多。”

他说最后一句话的时候像是噎了一下，但最后还是说出来了。

德拉科继续捣着，眼睛紧紧地盯着手上的工作。他不想思考哈利说的话。为什么要继续他们之前的事，既然最后都是要分开，要重新感受一次心痛。他宁愿自己一个人。

“德拉科，”哈利轻柔地说，“我…我很想你。我很想我们之前做过的事。告诉我，怎样我才能解决。”

德拉科听到哈利说了和赫敏一模一样的话时，差点要笑出来。他们都认为这是什么，简单修补就能回到最初的事情吗。

“我不知道，“他小声地说。

“那至少告诉我为什么。”

“因为…因为…”德拉科试图从混乱的脑里，找到合乎常理，能让哈利听懂的答案。“因为你不会一直想要我，最后你总是要走的，”他还是说出来了。“我...我会接受不了。我不可以。”

哈利盯着他看了相当长的一段时间，德拉科即使没有看着他的眼睛都知道。他等着哈利抗议，甚至已经准备好怎么回击。但是他没有想到哈利会这么生气。

“你怎么敢私自假设，我以后对你的感觉是怎样？”哈利吼着，“我受够了别人帮我做决定，你知道吗？你究竟有没有想过先来问问我的感觉？没有，当然没有。这就说通了，你说我最后一定会放弃你，所以我们就不能继续了，是吗！？“

德拉科抬起头，看他。哈利在踱步。他的脸晦暗不明，他走来走去时甚至踢起了一点灰尘。

“我从出生开始，一直都是这样，”哈利说，“那些人自作主张帮我做决定；设想我，然后对我寄予愚蠢的期望。我以为，最坏的情况是，战争以后这些就会结束了，但是现在…我真的没有想到。没有想到你也这样，至少在我们一起经历过那么多事，我以为你不会。我想过我自己的生活，明白吗？”

“那我不会阻拦你，过你自己的生活，”德拉科艰难地说。

_我会离你远远的。_

哈利阴沉地看了他一眼。“你什么都不明白，”他说完，快步走出教室，眼里闪着的光让德拉科知道他不会这么容易放过他。

_他在飞，全身舒服地酸痛，哈利像是他的锚，引导他给他安全感。再也没有人可以和他一起这样，陪着他，明白他。在他们事后抱在一起时，感觉就像一个人一样。德拉科觉得自己像一只随风飘摇的风筝，自由快乐。他知道自己不是孤单一人，哈利会抓住他，照顾他，永远都不会放弃他，这个认知让德拉科再也不会感觉恐惧。_


	11. 希望

_他晃神了一段时间，因为他有印象的事情，还停留在哈利操他，给他痛，然后飞翔这几件事上。当他意识回来时，他已经在一张温暖的床上，哈利从背后环着他，他们身上盖着一张厚毛毯。德拉科的背贴着哈利的胸膛，坚实让人安心，手臂紧紧地圈着他的腰，两个人的腿缠着，有点痒。德拉科忍不住勾起嘴角。_

第十一章：

在魔药教室事件过去两天后，一只猫头鹰落在了德拉科的杯子边沿，阻止了德拉科准备喝一口的动作。他抓着杯脚，仔细地观察这只猫头鹰。它一只脚上绑着一张纸条，另外一只脚上绑着一个小包裹。德拉科在猫头鹰快要坚持不住之前，将两样东西都解了下来。

“你不是一只好猫头鹰，“德拉科毫不感激地对这只兴奋的鸟说，它正开心地叽歪乱叫。它身型很小，肯定不是学校的猫头鹰，德拉科猜，同时他在想究竟会是谁派它来的。他是不是在餐桌上那堆格兰芬多中间见过它？

_德拉科，_纸条上写着，_差不多八年了，我都没有对你厌倦失去兴趣，我没有打算改变这件事，混球。_

纸上没有署名——也没有必要。德拉科咬着牙，控制自己不要回头会看。他将注意力集中在那个小包裹上，同时有意忽略斯莱特林其他学生好奇的眼神。之前没有人愿意坐在德拉科的旁边，但最近，那些低年级的学生也没有那么刻意和他保持距离了。当然，他们都在装丝毫不在意，其实从德拉科收到礼物的那一霎，好奇心就被勾起来了。

难道哈利是想用物质来说服，挽回他吗？

明显就是，德拉科一边解那条绸带时一边想，盒子里面是一条银色的项链。一个水晶状的圆形吊坠挂在上面，和德拉科的指甲差不多大小；吊坠里面，是最纯净的魔法，它静静地散发着橙色金色的光芒。当德拉科将它拿高，放在光线下时，它漂亮地发着更亮的光。德拉科从未见过这样的东西。当他手指碰到吊坠时，他惊了一下，一股熟悉的，哈利的魔法带来的感觉窜过他的之间。

“谁送的，”一个八卦的一年级学生问，让他抬起了头。

“一个秘密的追求者，”他撒了个谎，然后站起来，走向大门的同时，将项链放进了校袍的口袋里。路上，他小心地避开斐尼甘；因为斐尼甘头上有一朵一路跟着他一路下雨的云，他对它挥着魔杖，想让它消失或者至少别下雨了。德拉科差点忍不住坏笑，意识过来后皱起了眉。不该有什么事可以让他笑的。哈利该死的礼物不应该让他心情变好。这不太对。

但是这不阻碍他每天都将项链放在口袋里，晚上再小心地将它放进床头的柜子。那晚，在睡觉前，他忍不住一遍遍摸那个吊坠，眼睛闭上，重重地叹了口气。他小心地不去想，这些对他来说意义是什么。

几天后，小纸条又来了。德拉科缩在八年级公共休息室的角落，面前摆着几摞书，试图将注意力放在作业上，而不是‘H’的小纸条上。但是同一只猫头鹰又带着纸条和包裹来了，它甚至踩在了字迹还没干的作业上。

“该死的鸟，”德拉科咒骂了一下，有点太大声了。他眼角看到有几个人转过头了看他，不过他无视了他们，只是盯着猫头鹰爪上那张卷起来的纸条。德拉科哼了一声，最后还是败给了好奇心。这样下去，他是摆脱不了哈利的了。

_德拉科，_纸条上写着，_不要再觉得自己不值得任何好事，蠢蛋。_

德拉科不敢置信但又像被逗乐了似地哼了一声。波特对于如何说服别人，有他自己非常奇特的方法。他盯着那些字，用视线描绘它们的线条；回过神来时，才发现自己无意识地用指腹摩挲着哈利写的_德拉科_，他一下子丢开它，然后又低声咒骂着将它塞进口袋，病努力装作它不存在。

那天接下来他都是恍惚着度过，那些字不断在他脑里出现。_不要再觉得自己不值得任何好事。_

为什么哈利这么肯定？

又是八年级的派对夜。德拉科依旧是躲得远远的，虽然潘西和布莱斯花了很多力气想让他享受派对。他们不是傻子，他们都注意到他前段时间好了一点，但是现在好像又回去了。不过他们不知道这些变化的原因。他们用尽心思想让他分散注意，享受派对的行为真的很友好，但是德拉科还是选在自己一个人待着。

他在天文塔塔顶，坐在一个角落，一手拿着火焰威士忌，另一只手拿着高脚酒杯；因为，操，他留有最后一点礼教，他不会直接从瓶子里灌的。德拉科给自己倒了慢慢的一杯，然后举高杯子装作和别人碰杯，再一饮而尽。他抬高头看着天上的星星，希望自己是它们中间的一颗，就像在战争中的无数个夜晚一样。他想象如果自己是天龙座的其中一颗星星，从那么远俯瞰这个世界，他所有的问题都变得微不足道。

他听到了一阵脚步声。德拉科闭上了眼睛。

果然，安静不能长久。

“你为什么每次都能找到我，”他问。

“以后我告诉你，”哈利说。

德拉科睁开眼开向入侵者时，才发现哈利走路也不怎么平稳。他肯定也灌了很多酒。哈哈，多合衬的一对，都为了先前两个人之间没有结果的事情失神落魄。

“坐，”德拉科说，主要是害怕哈利站不稳摔跤，不是因为他想有人陪陪。哈利顺从地坐到地上，他的衬衫是墨绿色的，上面开了几颗扣子，袖子卷起到手肘处。德拉科能看到他小麦色的皮肤上有几处伤痕。他递了手边的火焰威士忌给哈利；哈利接过后仰着头喝下去，德拉科看着他因为吞咽而上下动的喉结。他的手指窜过一阵阵电流，很想去摸。但是不行，他严格地提醒自己。哈利不是他的，不能随便就摸，即使他们之前那么放肆过。

“很烈，”哈利含糊不清地说，德拉科觉得他很可爱。“你在哪里拿的？”

“布莱斯那，”德拉科耸耸肩。

“喔，”哈利动了动屁股，像是想坐得舒服一点，但最终失败了。“我在派对上看到他。他快要躺进汉娜·艾博特的怀里了。”

德拉科哼了一声，“肯定是喝醉了。”

“很醉，”哈利说，“我走的时候，他都快要在她耳边唱情歌了。”

“哈，潘西应该有阻止他吧？”

“没有，她在鼓励他。”

“那只母牛，”德拉科无奈地说。

“Well，”哈利揪着衬衫的一觉，“汉娜看起来一点都不介意。而且，据我所知，一部分原因是，她为能够摆脱西莫斯感到开心，因为他酒量很差，他躺在她的大腿上哭诉他的魔杖怎么欺负他。然后布莱斯拉着西莫的脚将他扯开了。另一部分原因…我想她就是喜欢布莱斯。那条线越来越模糊了，你知道吗。大家都…开始友好相处。开始治愈。”

“这是你穿着斯莱特林绿色的原因吗？”

哈利看着地板，多动症似的动了一会。“赫敏说它很衬我的眼睛。”

“的确，”德拉科下意识脱口而出。他呻吟了一声，给自己又倒满了一杯酒，他想用酒精麻痹自己。

哈利有一会没有说话。德拉科在喝完那一杯后，也没有开口。烈酒的辛辣让他身体升起一阵暖意，哈利在他的旁边，手臂相贴；他们之间一如既往的张力让德拉科的呼吸无可避免地变得急促。

他感到自己的心脏紧了一紧。德拉科试图忽略它。

“我要怎样才能说服你？”哈利在安静中开口，“怎样才能让你明白，我们在一起的话，结局会是好的。”

“我知道我们之间是怎样的，波特，”德拉科看着他手中的高脚就被。他甚至不明白自己刚刚说的话是什么意思。他思绪像蒙上了一层雾，这是他在哈利出现前，自己一个人上来喝酒的目的。但是现在不是了，因为这一切都太过复杂了，他需要脑子思考。

一只手抓住了他的。

“我需要你，而你也需要我。这是可以的，德拉科，你需要我这个想法，这件事是可以的，你不需要压抑自己。”

德拉科不知道怎么回答，他只能再灌了几口酒。温暖的手指将他的酒杯拿开了，德拉科抬起头准备抗议，但是所有的话到唇边就死了，他看进了哈利好看的眼睛里。

“没事的，”哈利说，“你在感情上有需求是可以的，正常的。”

德拉科感觉自己心里的结在松动，那个他直到现在才注意到的结正在慢慢地解开。哈利说的话一遍遍在他的脑里走过。_你在感情上有需求是可以的。_那个结在他心理拧巴地动了动，让他感觉喉咙苦涩，但它慢慢地在松开。

_你在感情上有需求是可以的。_

他感觉那个该死的结消失了，下一次呼吸，他发现轻松多了，他能够深深地吸一口气再慢慢吐出来。德拉科看着地板，屈起膝盖抱着自己，阻挡冷风，呼吸变得容易后他感到有些冷。

“看着我，”哈利说，德拉科看见了纯粹的绿，并且感觉到一只手抓着他的衣领。哈利尝起来就像烈酒和水果味的零食。德拉科一边接吻一边靠近哈利，他闭上眼睛，忘记他们身在何方，忘记他们讨论的事。他只想感受到哈利，德拉科迫不及待的，想让哈利抱着他，照顾他。

“我很想你，”他把脸埋在哈利的衬衫那。

哈利的手抱紧他，抓着他。他为这熟悉的感觉颤抖。

“说你是我的，”哈利在他耳边低语，而德拉科，终于，放走了脑海里曾经不断警醒自己不值得任何好事的黑色的回忆。

“我是你的，“他沙哑地说。这句话在舌尖显得沉重。

“永远。”

“是的，永远。”

即使醉酒的眩晕让一切都变得模糊，他也知道现在是多么重要的时刻。他知道这不是可以明天酒醒后装作忘记的事。而且他也觉得他无须这样假装。

这真是一种奇怪的自由。

_他回想起前一晚，他好像还能感受到轻飘飘的感觉。他开心地呼了口气，用脸蹭了蹭枕头。哈利还有一会才醒，德拉科非常享受他们亲近的每一秒。_


	12. 信任

_不知道过了多久后，他感觉到哈利醒来了，他动了动然后睁开了眼睛。床帘是灰色的，用金色的边点缀着，德拉科知道这代表着什么。他—他们，在哈利和隆巴顿、韦斯莱分享的寝室里。梅林知道哈利是怎么将他弄进来的。不过德拉科知道，等下哈利会将隐身斗篷给他，让他悄悄回到自己的房间里。他们不是第一次这样干，当然也不会是最后一次。_

第十二章：

第二天德拉科都在感受宿醉，他吃了不同的魔药来驱赶头痛，恶心和脱水。他想，为什么自己每次下定决心买醉的时候，都会忘记第二天宿醉有多难受，当然也会抱怨为什么布莱斯不制止他。德拉科小心地避免回想在天文塔上面发生的事，他的头痛才刚刚过去，他有预感如果他想得太多，头痛又会回来。

但是晚点的时候，他忍不住了。他在晚餐上吃了几口食物，然后便急匆匆地离开礼堂。他还未到转角位，就知道自己被跟踪了。

他想现在他们都醒酒了，可以再谈一谈。但他没料到哈利直接走上来，搂着他的肩膀就往那间盥洗室走。进去之后，哈利立即将他压在墙上。他湿热的嘴唇覆盖上德拉科的，然后德拉科就只能感受到哈利一时温柔，一时急速的抚摸，还有两人撑起了帐篷的下体贴着摩擦。德拉科在哈利的手掌下急切地呻吟，勉强听到他抽出了魔杖，然后对着门施了一个希望能正常运作的静音咒。

哈利的脸转回来，认真地看着他。

“告诉我，你想要什么。”

德拉科咽了一下喉咙。对之前那个不肯放过自己，折磨自己的德拉科来说不是个难以完成的任务，但也不是那么容易。

“操我，”他说，“让我知道我是你的。”

哈利忍不住笑着看他，那是一个发自内心真诚的笑，他为德拉科终于能够毫无保留，没有心理负担就能向他表达欲求而开心。他知道这对德拉科，这对_他们_意味着什么。

“脱掉衣服，”他说，德拉科开始解自己的纽扣。他的手指有些颤抖地脱掉了衬衫，裤子袜子还有内裤，然后他任由哈利将他推到一个洗手台前，转过身弯下腰。他闭上眼，感受哈利的嘴唇亲吻他的后颈和背部。他们中间唯一停下来的一次，是因为哈利施了一个温暖咒，好让德拉科不用抖得可怜兮兮的。之后，他像条暖毛毯一样抱着德拉科，在他的脖子上留下了许多德拉科喜欢的吻痕。他感到有些刺痛，但他感觉不错，虽然德拉科不需要疼痛。或者迟一些，哈利可以在操他的时候咬他，扯他的头发甚至施那个改良过的蜇人咒，让他迷失在痛感了，像在天空飞感受风。

但现在，他们只需要对方。

德拉科盯着眼前的镜子，他看到自己倒映在眼前漂浮，因为哈利在用手指，舌头还有润滑剂开拓他的穴口，他还听到自己的呻吟声回荡在盥洗室里。一切的感觉美妙极了，他在和对的人做对的事。后面他保持不了睁大眼睛，因为哈利找到了他所有的敏感点，并且不顾他的求饶坚持刺激着它们。

德拉科不想就这么被动地趴着，所以他一只手伸到后面找到了哈利的阴茎，硬挺的散发着灼人的热度，他开始帮哈利手淫。他听到哈利隐忍地呻吟了一声。他喜欢自己能让哈利发出这些声音的事实，忍不住想听更多。但是埋在他体内的手指忽然绕着那肿胀的腺体用力地按压，德拉科被突如其来的快感软了腿，不得不两只手抓住洗手台稳定自己。

德拉科仰起头不住地呻吟。

哈利进入他的时候还是不可避免地有些痛。德拉科像迎接老朋友那样接受这些痛感，品味它们，让他渗进自己的大脑带来漂浮一样的眩晕感。他眨了眨眼，绿色的眼睛在镜子里定定地看着他。哈利的脸紧绷着，但是表情看着德拉科时还是像对待某珍贵物品一样，即使他的手指正狠狠地扣着德拉科的腰。

“你里面…又紧又热…”哈利声线都在颤抖，”忍着不动太难了。“

德拉科抓紧了洗手台的边缘。

“那就动一下，操我，哈利。”

虽然通常不是他来发出命令，但是哈利照做了。德拉科感觉到哈利高热的阴茎抽出来又一下插到最深，摩擦带来美好的感觉。他们几乎相贴，哈利的手指依然扣着他的腰，他一点都不怀疑明天那里会有淤青，哈利的脸埋在他的颈脖处粗喘。德拉科抬了抬屁股迎合哈利的抽插，让这场性事更加火辣。距离上一次和哈利如此亲近，已经过去很多很多天了…德拉科觉得自己快要不能呼吸了。

“德拉科…”哈利呼吸不畅地喊着他的名字。他没有慢下来，但是他的手指细细地描绘着德拉科的背，像是在品鉴一件举世无双的瓷器。”你太好了，乖孩子，总是这么好，“

“因为，”德拉科呻吟着，摆着腰迎合哈利，“因为我…_啊，操！”_

这个角度恰好，哈利每一下都能撞到他体内令人发疯的那个位置。德拉科感觉到血液都在狂奔，他能看到星星，但是他一点要将这句话说出来。

“我爱你，”他脱口而出，恰好哈利也说出同样的话。这一刻一切都那么美好，他闭上眼忘记身边的一切去感受高潮。他们的视线在镜子里相接，哈利笑得很温暖。他为是好自己让哈利露出这样的笑容而感到开心，或许，的确如哈利所说，他绝不是一文不值。

_一会后，哈利推开毯子坐了起来。他的头发比平时看起来还要乱，德拉科被逗笑了。他看着这个比任何人都了解他的哈利，想在分开去礼堂前讨一个goodbye kiss.然而，哈利牵起了德拉科的手。_

_“想去吃早餐吗？”他问。_

_德拉科挑起一边眉毛，“一起去吗？”_

_“嗯，”哈利嘟囔了一声，像是没什么大不了的。_

_德拉科感觉自己是被爱的，他不想再每天低着头，带着面具般走在学校里。他看向哈利，坦诚而毫无保留。_

_“我不想瞒着其他人了，”哈利接着说。_

_德拉科忍不住笑了起来。_


End file.
